Fortunate Succession Data
Numbers [[ 17 Families|17 Families]], 17, 24 7 [[ 70 Families]], 9, 10 [[ 700 Families]], 8 A A [[accoutrements]], 6, 10 [[Adayen]], 80 [[Alkoth Book]], 79 [[Alkoth Emperors]], 70 [[All Men are Gods]], 61 [[Alone God]], 85 [[Amalgam Deities]], 78 [[Ancient Muster]], 48 [[Antechamber of the Moon]], 5 B [[Balance]], 89 [[Base Judges]], 53 [[Penjarl]], 63 [[Battle Roll]], 72 [[Behind the Shadow]], 79 [[Berneel Arashagorm]], 62 [[Best Man]], 69 [[Blackface]], 67, 93 [[Boar of Yolp]], 34 [[Book of Life]], 93 [[Borunus]], 27 [[Bridge to Heaven]], 10 [[Bright One]], 20, 21, 47, 71 [[Bright-‐good]], 80 [[Brother Brightface]], 65 [[Bull Shah]], 43 C [[Call for Heroes]], 49 [[Ceaseless Dancer]], 62 [[Ceremony of Choirs]], 58 [[chariots]], 11 [[Children of Change]], 52 [[City of Sorcerers]], 81 [[Complete Emperor]], 18, 71 [[Copper Tablets]], 14 [[corn women]], 61 [[Corner Lords]], 24 [[Council of Elders and Wise Ones]], 58 [[Court of Conquest]], 51 [[Cruel One]], 8 D [[Dance of the Returns]], 59 [[Dashrell]], 82 [[Dayen]], 85 [[Dayzatar Wise One]], 14 [[Desestra]], 74 [[Desjotos]], 92 [[Dragon of Darkness]], 89 [[Dragon Woman]], 32 E [[Earthshake]], 10 [[Eat Nows]], 62 [[Eighty]], 68 [[Eleven Tests]], 41 [[Elmexdrosian Reclamation]], 68 [[Emperor of Dragons]], 37 [[Emperor's Other]], 50 [[Enemies of the West]], 34 [[Erividia]], 64 [[Esos]], 92 [[Estridoka]], 791 [[Etchango]], 16 [[Everyone for Justice]], 70 [[Eye of God]], 42 [[Ezeldee]], 86 [[Ezeldyan]], 87 F [[First Generation of Peace]], 39 [[First Generation of War]], 32 [[Five/Sixths]], 70 [[Flame of Sacrifice]], 31 [[Flesheaters]], 17 [[Flint Woman]], 88 [[Flowering Son]], 22 G [[Gardeveus]], 76 [[God Looks Down]], 5 8 [[Godfather]], 6 [[Gods are not Men]], 63 [[Gods' Dust]], 27 [[Good Advisor]], 67 [[Grakalk's Register]], 56 [[Grand Recognition]], 74 [[Greatfire]], 10 [[Greystone Mountains]], 90 [[Grosekum]], h [[Hangalium]], 20 [[Harkastos]], 25 [[Harmonic Gods]], 81 [[Heavenly Choir]], 15 [[Heron Goddess]], 65 [[Hurvisosn]], 85 I [[I am not a Carmanian]], 34 [[Imperial Adept of Kerestus]], 787 [[Imperial Scriptoria]], 6 J [[Jernotians]], 7 K [[Kalikos expedition]], 69 [[Karsdevanic purge]], 62 [[Keeper and Source of all Justice]], 68 [[Kestiniddi]], 71 [[Kevenna]], 57 [[King Red]], 70 [[Kingdom of Gloom]], 71 [[Kwalings]], 7 L [[Land of Heroes]], 37 [[Later Draconic School]], 51 [[Living Goddess]], 42 [[Long Legged Goddess]], 75 [[Lord Beast]], 14 [[Lord of All]], 5 [[Lord of All‐He-Knew]], 5 [[Lord of the Ice]], 8 [[Lords of Four Quarters]], 57 [[Lunar Apotheosis]], 46 [[Lunar List]], 4, 80 [[Lyceum of Yelm]], 71 [[Lyndalic Art]], 68 M [[Make Me a Duke]], 67, 72 [[Maker of Life and Death]], 65 [[Manarlarvus]], 77 [[Manimat's Brooch]], 19 [[Masks]], 59, 60 [[Masks of the Goddess]], 63 [[Menagerie Temple]], 9 [[Mohenjarus]], 67 [[Molari‐Sor]], 62 [[Monster Army]], 18 [[Monster People]], 15 [[Monsters are Good for Us]], 73 [[Moon Woman]], 67 [[Mother of Emperors]], 37 [[Murharzarm's Muster]], 83 N [[Nature of Nature]], 66 [[New Golden Age]], 71 [[New Moon heretics]], 90 [[New Officers]], 67 [[New Paladins]], 77 [[New Spolites]], 76 [[New Umbarism]], 75 [[Nights of Horror]], 60, 61 [[No Center]], 14 [[Not me alone, but you too]], 72 [[Nysalor’s Mob]], 23 [[Nysaloran Rites]], 71 [[Nysalorism]], 7 O [[Old Lights of Dara Happa]], 52 [[Olovanus]], 77 [[On the Run]], 52 [[One Among the Many]], 18 [[One Cit]]y, 28 [[One Hundred Imperial Artists]], 64 [[One World Empire]], 78 [[One, One God, One Emperor]], 61 [[Ordanestyan Code]], 674 [[Order of the Day]], 67 [[Origins of the World]], 67 [[Oroginan Contests]], 64 [[Point]], 22 [[Osentalkan Age]], 7 P [[Pakkos]], 39 [[pants]], 24 [[Parg Ilis]]i, 54 [[Pervert God]], 14 [[Plentonic Dating]], 73 [[Polydavu]], 27 [[Powers of the South]], 20 [[Pridayen]], 89 [[Prisoner Resettlement]], 61 [[Protector of the World]], 6 [[Proxies]], 60 [[Pyro Pyre]], 62 R [[Rag‐Hangers]], 85 [[Raghangers]], 28 [[Raibamuth]], 23 [[Rastari‐inning]], 69 [[Red Queendom]], 41 [[Resturnus]], 92 [[Rite of Rejuvenation]], 59 [[Rites of Khordavu]], 20 [[Rites of Ovosto]], 23 [[Rites of the East]], 20 [[Rod of God]], 49 [[Roofer]], 83 [[Rule of Wisdom]], 15 S [[Sables]], 32 [[Salt Sea]], 63 [[Second Birth Rites]], 14 [[Second Generation of Peace]], 39 [[Second Generation of War]], 39 [[Secret Nysalor Emperors]], 77 [[See Anews]], 73 [[Senate]], 24, 39, 78, 79, 84, 88 [[Senebakus]], 15 [[Senshelsa]], 99 [[Shadowites]], 71 [[Shah‐maat]], 90 [[ShahNama]], 3 [[Sisters’ Sisters]], 61 [[Six]], 67 [[Six Portions]], 67 [[Slime Standing]], 15 [[Solar Dynasty]], 4, 47, 54 [[Some of us will be Evil]], 72 [[Southern Barbarians]], 79 [[Spolite Doctrine]], 24 [[Stargazers Ephemerus]], 733 [[Stellar Truths]], 65 [[stirrups]], 12, 23, 85 [[Straight‐true]], 87 [[Sun Disk]], 5 [[Sunburst]], 70 [[Sunface]], 70 [[Suveria]], 79 T [[Takenegi]], 49 [[tax demons]], 61 [[Temple Dayzatar]], 17 [[Kind Light]], 86 [[Ten Guardians]], 47 [[Ten Other Tests]], 87 [[Ten Questioners]], 43 The [[New Empire]], 59 The [[Time of Two Emperors]], 48 [[Therapists]], 65 [[Things of the Future]], 37 [[Third Generation of Peace]], 39 [[Third Generation of War]], 43 [[Thoughts of God]], 5 [[Three Brothers]], 60 [[Three Peaceful Emperors]], 80 [[Three Unifiers]], 80 [[Three Warlord Emperors]], 80 [[three‐eyes]], 87 [[toga men]], 66 [[Toga-men]], 21 [[Tower Enthronement]], 24 [[Trial of Night]], 20 [[Tribunal]], 17, 65 [[Tribute points]], 63 [[trousers]], 96 [[Twelve]], 67 [[Twentyseven Carvers]], 95 [[Two]], 67 [[Two Before Many]], 91 U [[Ulerian debates]], 69 [[Uliverus Analysis]], 24 [[Undredum]], 56 [[Unpeople]], 17 [[Uthenos]], 97 V [[Vangstal]], 93 [[Veiled Lady of Enthyr]], 88 [[Vernacular Version]], 71 [[Vistor]], 78 [[Vurturnus]], 9 W [[Walks with God]], 83 [[War Gods]], 37, 75, 83 [[War of the Suns]], 71 [[Warden of the Fourth Hell]], 21 [[Water Refreshment Sacrifice]], 15 [[We Hate]], 33, 70 [[We Hate Darjiin Usurpers]], 33, 39 [[Web]], 62 [[Weed Queen]] 75 [[Weeders and Mudders]], 612 [[White Advisor]], 243 [[wife‐burning]], 20 [[Wise Lord]], 83 [[woodmen]], 26 [[Woofer]], 58 Y [[Yanoriao‐ilart]], 67 [[Year of No Summer]], 32 [[Yelm Dynasty]], 48 [[Yelm is not that]], 60 [[Yelmgatha’s List]], 4, 80 [[Yelmgathic Dawn]], 66 [[Yelmgathic Resurrection]], 702 All Finished